FSoG:A whole Lot of Fifty
by gtwong90
Summary: The Greys move to Seattle because they're welcoming a new member to the family. There they meet Anastasia and her family. The Grey siblings go to Seattle Prep with Ana, Kate, and their siblings. Will they all get along? Will Christian and Ana have that electrifying connection from the get go? Where's Elena? Is Christian living the lifestyle? So many question and more. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first story for Fifty Shades. It's been a plot stuck in my head and lately I've been reading a lot of fics and they've given me motivation to post this story. So I'm not sure where exactly I want to end this story but I do know where I want to take it right now.**

 **Yes, some of you might recognize this story from my old account. The thing is I forgot my account information and I mean like EVERYTHING so there's no way to get into that account again. Hahaha but don't worry I will not be forgetting this account and I do plan on posting chapters often. So please I do appreciate all your reviews! Thanks you!**

 **As of now I decided to have both their POV's in one chapter. But in the future if the chapters become long I'm going split them into two different chapters. And In some the Pov's will either start with Ana's or Christian's… Or I might just change the whole things. Let's see how it goes right now**

 **I decided to have them all in the same grade. Different ages though. Everyone's background is just like the books. The Greys were all adopted and Christian still had a rough past and he is Elena's sub at the moment. Ana lives with both her parents. Her background has changed. Carla and Ray are still married and they are rich. Oh and she's a twin and has an older brother! So that's new lol. It's an AU fic.**

 **Ages:**

 **Anastasia: 16 Birthday: September 10**

 **Christian: 17 Birthday: June 18**

 **Kate: 16 March 12**

 **Mia: 15 May 2**

 **Elliot: 18 Jan 23**

 **Dillon: 18 March 2**

 **Abel: 16 Sept 10**

 **Ethan: 18 Feb 16**

 **Blake: 17 Sept 1**

 **All my other made up characters are either 17 or 18. Their ages don't really matter though.**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Ana**_

"Ana!" I heard my name being called out. I smile when I see Eva waving her arms in the air. I giggle. She was making a huge fuss, as if I couldn't see her. I walked over to the table. It was nutrition time and first lunch.

Here at Seattle Prep we had two lunches and I was lucky enough to get first lunch with my cheer squad. The girls in my squad were your typical cheerleaders; this school was full of your 'typical' cheerleaders, daddy's girls, fashion vistas, divas, and every other clique you could imagine. I, myself didn't have a title.

Well that is incorrect, I do have a tittle. I am Co-captain of the squad, alongside with my best friend Kate Kavanagh, who is also the president of both student council and the newspaper club. Yes, that girl loves the extracurricular activities as do I. I also joined the choir as well as the class; Vice President.

I get to our table and take my usual seat which is in between two empty ones. Twelve chairs were originally set around the table but since we always have visitors and some of the football players decided to make room for themselves, we always had extras. Usually the guys sat down on the chairs while the girls sat on their lap, to which I was against but there is just so much they'd listen to.

To my left was an empty chair then sat Letty, Phillip and Sally sat on his lap, Gary who was holding Gina down, Josh, Eva, Mary-Jane, Adam with Aliyah, James, Stephanie, Trevor and Jamie on his lap, Jose, Larry with Jane on one lap and Skylar on another. We were still missing a few people. I place my tray down and smile at Eva who stands.

"Ana!" Eva squealed and leans forward to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back and we both sat down. I face my right side to the empty seat, which belongs to Kate, but since it's the last month of school Katie is busy with the student council club, working on skits for the pep rally we'll be having in two days.

"Hey Eva, everyone." I greeted and then felt weight on my shoulders. I leaned to my left and turned my face slightly to the right to see. There hovering over me was my boyfriend Riley Blake Jones. Every time I think of his name I smile. Blake leaned down to my lips and gave me a soft peck and as usual, I closed my eyes savoring his minty breath.

"Hey babe." He greeted and sat in the chair on my left side.

"Hey Blake." I greeted him with a warm smile. Blake gave me his panty dropping smile and winked at me before turning to Josh who kept calling to him.

"Yo Riley, have you heard of the new transfers?" he asked stuffing his face with a burger. Blake nodded and started to pick at his food.

"Yeah, the Greys. I can't wait to have them both on the field today. Have you seen either of them?" Blake asked and I turned to Eva who was asking about her party this upcoming weekend. I nodded but kept listening to Blake and Josh's conversation.

"No not yet, I do know they have this lunch. I've seen their sister and she is one damn fine lady." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Josh would have his eyes out for her.

Mia Grey, an honor student as well as a prodigy. She's a fifteen year old Sophomore with a 4.0 GPA, excellent cello player and flyer. Number one flyer back in New York City. I've always wanted to meet her, it's funny how she is younger than me yet I have always looked up to her. Mia Grey has always been my and Kate's role model. I see Jasmine call Eva and I look around the cafeteria trying to find my hero. I couldn't help but giggle and Blake looks at me amused.

"Care to tell me the joke?" he teased as he leaned down to me and I bite my lip looking into his green eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" he asks and leans down to capture my lips. This kiss started slow like every other we've shared but he soon grabs my neck and kisses me harder. I oblige and lean into him placing my left hand on top of his right thigh and moan softly into the kiss. After a moment I hear cat whistles and pull away embarrassed.

"Blake…" I scowl and start burring myself in my food while he laughs and hugs me to his side.

"That was so hot Ana I'd always wanted to see little innocent Anastasia get naughty." Josh jokes and I glare at him while Blake chuckles. _Teen boys._ I thought. I throw a fry into my mouth and notice a girl walk over to us. It was her. Mia Grey. She was wearing the school uniform.

Did I mention we use uniform here? Well we do three days out of the week. Monday through Wednesday, Thursday was our free day as was Friday, but during sport season such as football, lacrosse, and basketball we used Friday as our spirit day.

Now back to Miss. Mia Grey, there she was in front of our table wearing the red and black plaid skirt that went mid-thigh. She had a white collar short-sleeve button up with a black vest over and a matching red and black plaid tie. Her hair was curled and she had accessories such as pearl earrings, a matching necklace and surprisingly a matching watch and finally finishing off her look with three inch black Gucci pumps. Mia was carrying her purse close and had her tray in the other hand.

"Oh, uh hello everyone. My name is Mia Grey. I'm new and interested in joining the cheer-" Mia got interrupted by Sally.

"Look sweetie, you're new and a freshman…" She chuckled while holding her hand up. Mia furred her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm actually a-" Mia started

"No I didn't say you could speak…" she cut her off again and the guys started to laugh while the girls glared at her.

"Leave her alone Sal, look at her she's mighty hot… Hey why don't you come over here and sit on my…" James started and I glared at him.

"That's enough, who are you all to speak to her like that!?" I yelled and glared at them. By then I noticed Mia had left the table.

"Ana! Are you serious!? Why in the hell would you stick up for a damn freshman? and it's her!" Sally glared at me.

"Oh hush it Sally, first of all you have no right to speak to her like that. And secondly, get your facts right she's not a freshman. Mia Grey is in our class." I hissed and left the table to search for the girl but Blake stopped me.

"I'll go with you I want to apologize to her on James' behalf." He says and I smile sweetly at him and nod. I take his hand and we both go in search for Mia.

Sometimes I question my so called friends. I really need to rethink my sitting arrangements. I soon spot Mia sitting at a table in the corner. I couldn't help but smile sadly at the girl. She was such a beautiful girl and from first appearances she seems sincere and a sweetheart. I approach her and sit in the chair in front of her while Blake sits on my left.

"Hello Mia, I'm Anastasia Steele." I smiled widely and extend my hand out for her to shake. She gives me a small smile and shakes my hand.

"And I'm Riley Jones." Blake smiles at her and gives her a nod. Mia smiles.

"Mia Grey." She re introduces herself.

"I would like to apologize for their rudeness, they're… Well the only excuse I can find is that they're spoiled cheerleaders." I joke and Mia giggles.

"I also would like to apologize for James, he's…" Blake sighed

"Well, James just thinks he can act like a total tool and everyone will still like him." He says and Mia nods.

"So Mia, from what I've gathered is that you'd like to join the squad?" I ask smiling widely but Mia frowns. I furred by eyebrow not liking her expression.

"I would've liked to join but I get the feeling it'll be a mistake." She says and looks down at her phone. She then bites her lip and looks around the cafeteria I'm assuming looking for her brothers.

"Nonsense! The mistake will be you not joining. Now Mia don't let those girls intimidate you. Listen at first they will envy you but trust me once they get to know you, you'll become their best friend. Trust me I know from experience." I say remembering my freshman year.

"And besides it will be a shame if the amazing and number one flyer in New York City, Mia Grey didn't join the squad." I tease. Mia giggles and looks up at me.

"Well… It will be a shame now won't it?" She smiled and I couldn't help but grin.

"Great, now let's see…" I trail off as I look at my watch for the time.

"Nutrition will be over in another hour, so come on let's go to Zia's and get you measured for uniforms and costumes." I say as I stand and take her lunch.

"We can grab something to eat later." I walk with her plate to the next table where I find Bill and some other guys from the lacrosse team.

"Hey Bill, I'm going out do you want my lunch?" I asked him and he grins.

"You bet!" Bill grabs the plate and as I was about to turn I hear him talk with his mouth full.

"Hey Ansh, whoph's the newph cuphie?" he asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"That's Mia Grey and our new flyer." I smile proudly and see him gulp his food.

"Wait Mia Grey as in _**the**_ Mia Grey as in _**a**_ Grey!" Bill asked and I nodded.

"Oh crap, wait are her brothers here too!?" he asked over excited. I raised my eyebrow in question and was about to answer but I turned after hearing a loud commotion.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISITER!?" I hear a young man growl. I see a tall man with copper hair grab James by the collar as he yells in his face.

 **Christian**

Great a new fucking City and a new fucking school; just what I need. I couldn't believe our parents made us all move to this place. We were all content back in Washington hell I was content. I was the perfect son after _she_ came into my life. But Grace, my adoptive mother, my Angel just had to keep being the saint she is and decided for us all to move to Seattle where my parents will be adopting their fourth child. A younger girl around my age who's not only had a rough childhood but teen life as well. Damn, I'm sure this girl is more fucked up than me. No, not true, I'm sure I'm still the most fucked up teenager alive.

I haven't met this girl yet; apparently it's going to take about a week for the paper work to go through. I'm sure by the end of next week this girl will move into our new house. I know for a fact this will be a challenge for my parents, this will be the first time they're adopting a teenager. I know teens are a whole different fucking level.

Why couldn't they just have brought her back to Washington, that way I could stay with _her_. Oh how much I need and miss her. Now I know I'm going to get into all kinds of trouble without _her_. She was the only one who kept me in line. She showed me how to control my emotions, showed me I was screwing up. She taught me so much and now I don't have her. I'm so fucking screwed. _Fuck me._

At the moment I'm sitting in a Pre-Calculus class tuning out the teacher who was talking about the first test the class would be having in two weeks. I wanted the day to end so I could go home and lock myself in my room. I gritted my teeth and looked around the class shaking my head. These kids didn't know anything about me. I could feel the girls looking at me I chuckle only if they knew what was underneath the pretty face. They'd run far from me. I can see, hell could feel some jocks behind me glaring into the back of my head. Fuck them all.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out how was I going to survive? I love my parents, Carrick and Grace. They saved me from a shit hole and from having a terrible future. My angel, Grace. That woman means the world to me and I don't want to fuck up again. I don't want to disappoint my angel. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the bell ring.

 _Final-fuck-ly!_

I get up from my desk and turn when I feel a small hand graze my ass. I turn ready to yell at the person but stop when I see a 5'4 teen girl with brown hair and green eyes. She smiles and walks pass me. I sigh, shake my head, and grab my things. As soon as I get out the door I feel my phone vibrate taking it out I see a text from Mia asking to meet her at the cafeteria so we can sit together. I text my baby sister back telling her I'll meet her soon.

As I walk down the halls trying to figure out where the hell the damn cafeteria is located at I find myself bumping into the same girl who graced my ass. She looks up at me and gives me a flirty smile.

"Hi." She winks at me and licks her lips.

"I'm Meghan." Brown haired green eyed girl introduces herself smiling up at. Meghan licks her lips while her eyes roam my body and finally land on my face. It's just a pretty face.

I nod at the girl without introducing myself I'm about to make my way to the left but she stops me by grabbing the hem of my shirt. I grit my jaw and turn forcing her to let go. The girl gasps but soon relaxes.

"Uhm… I was thinking since you're new I could umm show you our facilities… Such as the nice restrooms no one uses." With that she winks. I chuckle, how more apparent could she be. I glance around the halls and see that everyone is scrambling to their designated areas. I sighed. Fuck this. It's been days I need it.

"Lead the way." And with that the girl squeals in excitement and starts to walk towards the left. She makes her way into a white door and turns around making sure I walked in as well. As soon as the door closes I grab her by the elbow and drag her to the last stall on the far right.

The brunette gasps and smiles seductively to me. I sigh, walk in, and lock the door. I then unbuckle my pants, unzip them, and let them fall slightly letting her see the growing bulge in my boxers. The brunette licks her lips and leans forward before I stop her.

"Don't touch above the waist." I warn her. With that she gets on her knees and takes me out of my boxers and into her mouth. I groan and lean forward resting my forehead on the cool surface of the door.

Fuck my phone vibrates and I immediately pull it out of my back pocket while the brunette on her knees keeps working me in her mouth. Fuck this girl knows exactly how to use her mouth. I unlock my phone and notice a text message from Mia. I sigh. I forgot I was supposed to meet her before bumping into the brunette. I open her text and read it.

 _ **{Christian, where are you?}**_

 _ **{I'm alone and it didn't go well with the squad**_.}

 _What the fuck did they do_?

I quickly text her.

 _ **{What happened?}**_

I knew she was eager to join the ridiculous cheerleaders and I knew no doubt she'd make it. One thing about my siblings is that they're both born athletes. Mia tried sports and was the best player in her soccer and track team but she knew cheerleading was her calling. I, on the other hand love football, lacrosse, swimming and rowing. The adrenaline in hitting people on the field fires me. And just being out in the water calms me. I've never joined a swimming team because of the scars on my chest and back but I do love to swim out in the lake by our house.

 _ **{They were cruel and the football team were pigs. Could you please just come and sit with me? I don't want to be alone and I don't know where Elliot is.}**_

She texted me and I gritted my teeth. What the hell does she mean the football players were pigs? I quickly pull away from the brunette who was working my cock in her mouth. I pull my jeans up, buckle, and zip them. I pull the girl up from her elbow and command her to show me the way to the cafeteria. She scoffs but obliges and starts yapping about how I should go over to her house after school so she could finish the job. I ignore her and follow her. Once I see the double grey doors to the cafeteria I push them open making my way into the cafeteria with long strong strides furious and make a "B" line to my sister. Who's standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria but with a small smile on her beautiful face.

I grab her elbow and turn her around receiving a surprised gasp from her. I grit my jaw tight and hiss at her to tell me what happened. Mia looks at me with horrified wide eyes and gently grabs my shoulders telling me everything was okay. I shake my head and tightened my jaw more.

I then spot a group of jocks laughing and one made a comment about Mia. With my peripheral vision I see Mia frown and lower her head. In that moment I knew this bastard was the one who hurt her. With this new information I walk over to the asshole and grab him by his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISITER!?" I yell in his face. I could feel the other jocks glaring at me and debating whether they should intertwine or not. I then hear Mia walk up to me and grab my forearm pleading for me to drop it. I shrug Mia off and hold onto the asshole's collar tighter.

 **Here's my first chapter to my first Fifty Shades of Gray fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Like I've said in the beginning I might leave it as two Pov's or I might rotate dedicating each chapter to one POV. Don't know yet. Hope you all review leaving your thoughts! Thank you.**

 **-Soffia**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Okay so I forgot to mention that I have an account on here, but I forgot all my login information so I've created these new one so I can continue with this fiction. The first four chapters are out there somewhere but I will keep it going on here. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Previous:**_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISITER!?" I hear a young man growl. I see a tall man with copper hair grab James by the collar as he yells in his face.**_

 **Anastasia**

I then spot Mia pleading him to stop and Blake rushes over as does Kate, who's following another man with blonde hair. I rush over and see the man with blonde hair grab the copper haired man. He whispers something in his ear and the copper man grits his jaw.

"THIS BASTARD MADE MIA CRY!" He growls trying to break free. I see Blake grab James and he's dragging him away. I bite my lip. Sally goes up to Mia and starts yelling at her. The copper boy sees it and gets even more furious.

"Don't you dare yell at her! You don't know her!" he growls glaring at her with those steel gray eyes. Tyler gets in front of Sally.

"Hey man, don't you fucking yell at her! It's the damn brats fault for being a fucking cock bratty tease!" he hisses and I see both the copper and blonde hair men glare. The blonde hair man lets go of the other and they both pounce on Tyler. I scream and Blake turns to me. He then sees the fight and it has gotten bigger.

The blonde and copper haired men are punching Tyler and I see James, Larry and Gary get in. I look at them wide-eyed and see three other cheerleaders corner Mia. She's crying trying to look over their shoulders at the men but they push her back. I quickly make my way over and see Blake make his way to the men. The whole cafeteria has gone into chaos as the administrators go to break up the fight, which will be very difficult and dangerous.

"Stop this instant! If you all don't leave I will suspend you from all future activities." I growl as I walked between Mia and the others. I jump in surprise when someone grabs my upper arm and starts dragging me to the side. I yelp in pain and look up to see Phillip glaring down at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ANA!" He yells at me. I gulp and try to pull free from his hold but Phillip only tightens his death grip on my arm and shakes me.

"LOOK AT THIS SCENE! ALL BECAUSE THAT LITTLE BITCHE'S BROTHERS!" I wince in pain and try to get free but to no avail. I then grit my teeth and prepare myself to fight. I raise my knee high and hit him square in the crotch. Phillip whines and loosens his hold on me. I see him bend forward in pain and I crouch a little to palm him right on the nose feeling it break under me. I smirk. That's what you get asshole. My daddy and brothers made sure I knew how to protect myself.

I nurse my upper arm and turn to see Sally and some other girls corner Mia again. I sigh and glare. Why won't they just leave her alone? Walking up to get In between Mia and the girls I see Sally glare at me.

"C'mon Ana, you wouldn't suspend us all for this girl." She said and I squared my arms crossing my arms over my chest as I stand taller.

"I will, if you don't believe me then try me." I hiss. The girls glare at me but immediately make their way out the cafeteria.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM… NOW!" I hear Coach Rims yell. I rub my temples. This wasn't going to be good. I turn to the fight and it has escalated more. I fur my eyebrows when I see a fist connect to the copper hair boy's jaw and I yelp covering my mouth. I then see Blake get punch in the face by Jimmy. I turn to see Mia run to the fight and I immediately follow her. I see Kate yelling at students to report to the auditorium as does other captains from other sports. I turn to Mia and see her crying as well as yelling for them to stop.

"Christian, Elliot! Stop! Please stop!" she cries trying to call the boys. The coppered hair boy punches Billy in the face and looks over at Mia.

"MIA YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." He yells and then growls when he gets punched in the gut. Mia screams and starts to cry louder. I jump when I feel someone push past me and sigh in relief when I see both my brother Dillon and Kate's brother Ethan run into the chaos. I then feel someone grab my elbow and I yelp in surprise.

"ANA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" My twin brother Abel yells at me as he jogs into the fight. Abel started to grab the freshman boys from their collars and started to toss them to the side yelling at them to leave before they got into serious trouble.

Dillon grabs Billy by the elbows and starts to tow him away from the Copper haired boy who was fighting both Billy and James. I then see Ethan push Steve away after kicking the blonde behind his knee which caused him to bend back in pain and let Robert hit him in the face. I gulped and my eyes start to water when I see both my brothers and Ethan get thrown into the fight. Causing them both to fight back against their friends, kids they've grown up with. I look over at Mia and run towards her grabbing her elbow before she makes her way closer to the fight.

"Ana, I have to stop this, this is all my fault. Christian and Elliot are getting hurt because of me." She cries. Now I know they're both her brothers, which I figured as soon as I saw them.

"Mia, you won't help them if you get hurt as well. Listen, leave this to the administration. C'mon follow me to the office. We'll wait for them there." I tell her and drag her away from the fight. Before walking out the door I turn back to the fight and see Blake has restrained Miller and is pinning him on the ground. He looks up and I can see he has a busted lip and a black eye. I cringe but he only smiles and winks at me with his good eye. I start crying knowing he's trying to comfort me from a distance.

I then see Dillon throwing two guys to the floor. He looks up at me and gives me a million dollar smile silently telling me he's okay. I nod and look for Ethan who punches a kid in the face. Ethan turns and catches my sight. He winks and nods toward the exit. Most likely telling me get out. I then spot my other half, my twin as he dodges a flying fist. Abel punches the kid in the gut and looks up at me. He scowls at me and looks over to the exit. I'm sure yelling for me to leave. I nod.

I bite my lip and look behind him to catch the copper haired teen looking at me. Once our eyes lock, he mouths 'take care of my sister.' And with that he ducks a punch and knees Tyler in the stomach. I cringe but nod, knowing he's not looking I make my way with Mia.

I drag a crying Mia down the hall away from the chaos going on in the cafeteria. I silently pray that my friends and brothers will be okay and that the gray eyes- copper haired boy is okay as I see administrators run into the cafeteria.

 **Christian**

Then out of the blue I feel myself being pulled back by none other than my brother Elliot. I try to get out of his grasps but he had his arms interlocked through mine. Elliot started whispering in my ear calming me down. He had no idea that I was seriously pissed and was going to beat the bastard's ass.

"THIS BASTARD MADE MIA CRY!" I grow and tried pulling my arms free but Elliot just gripped his hold on me tighter. If I wasn't on a kill right now I'd probably beat Elliot's ass for holding me back. I then notice a tall dirty blonde kid grab the bastard and dragged him away. Elliot loosened his hold on me and asked what had happened when I notice a short fake bleached twig walk up to Mia and had the decency to yell at her. Once again I was furious.

"Don't you dare yell at her! You don't know her!" I growled. Oh this blonde was blessed that I was a gentlemen and didn't hit women…. Well without their consent that is. The girl looks shocked and a bit afraid. That's right bitch be afraid. But she soon relaxes when another fucking jock stands in front of her. What the fuck?! Are there nothing but fucking asses in this room?

"Hey man, don't you fucking yell at her! It's the damn brats fault for being a fucking cock bratty tease!" he hisses and I see red. With that comment Elliot releases me and I know he too is going after for the kill. I see the girls run and I punch the asshole's jaw. I pull him up from his black curly hair and hold him in place while I punched him repeatedly. I see Elliot get pushed by some guy and he reacts with a punch of his own.

"Never. Fucking. Talk. About. My. Sister. In. That. Manner!" I yell with every punch. I groan and let him go when someone kicks me in the back of my knee. I turn to be faced with two massive linebackers no doubt. One punches me while the other picks me up from the floor. _Here I go_. I think as I punch one in the gut. Let's call this one thing 1 and the other thing 2. I punched thing 1 in the gut and he sways back I then grab his head and slam my knee into it. I see him fall down and turn in time to catch thing 2 mid punch. I dodge it and throw one of my own hitting him square on the jaw.

I turn and see Mia crying trying to reach us but she's cornered by some girls. These sluts, can't they just leave her alone. I then notice a petite brunette walk over and stands in front of Mia. The tiny thing starts yelling at the sluts and she looks pissed. I think I might like this one.

I then see a massive asshole drag the tiny girl from the elbow. He tows her to the side while she screams trying to pull away from him. He pulls her closer and starts yelling at her. I thought my blood was boiling already but at that moment all I saw was red. How dare this fucker grab her like that. I see the young girl cringe in pain as she leans away from him. I get punched in the jaw for paying attention to her. I quickly punch the asshole who punched me in the gut and turn to see the girl kick him in the balls. I look at her wide eye as he loosens his hold on her arm and crouches down. She then gets into a position where her knees are bent a bit as she hits him on the nose with her palm. He cries and falls onto the floor nurturing his crotch with one hand and his nose with the other. She grabs onto her forearm and I can tell she's in pain. The girl notices the sluts are still yelling at Mia and forgetting about her arm she rushes over to shield my baby sister and starts shouting at the girls once again. Yeah, I really do like this little one.

I'm assuming she threatened them because they turn and walk away. Knowing Mia's taken care of at the moment I turn and see more have gotten into the rumble and I go over to help Elliot.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM… NOW!" I hear an administrator yell. Some of them have tried to break up this fight but to no avail were they successful. I noticed Elliot and I had started fighting a group of jocks and then there was that one kid who started fighting the same jocks. It confused me because he was there to help us. I can hear Mia crying and Elliot turns to me.

"SHE NEEDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." He yells and punches a kid. I agree. She's going to get thrown into this mess. Where the hell did that small girl go? I turn to Mia and I see the girl walking towards her but she keeps getting pushed back.

"Christian, Elliot! Stop! Please stop!" she cries for us. I punched a kid and yell at her.

"MIA YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell and I growl when I see a kid a foot shorter than me punch me in the gut. I grit my jaw and punch the kid in the face. Yeah bitch, take that. I feel someone punch me in the side while another grabs my collar. Someone pulls the guy who had grabbed me from the collar and I turn to see a blonde guy help Elliot. I hear the brunette yell and I grit my teeth. Had someone hurt her? If someone did I'm going to kick their ass. I turn to the small beautiful girl and see someone grab her from the elbow and started to yell at her while he walked into the fight. The kid started to throw some guys to the floor yelling at them to leave. I'm guessing he's a friendly. Whatever he is I have to make Mia get the hell out of here with that girl.

I kick a kid in the back and turn looking for my sister and the other girl. I spot the girl pulling Mia to the exit but my sister being a stubborn teenager is shaking her head. The girl tries to reason with my sister and I think she got through that thick skull Mia has because I see her backing away from the fight.

I've noticed that the rumble has less people involved than it was minutes ago. I've noticed that there were three other high school students fighting for both Elliot and I. Also the coaches have finally gotten into the rumble separating most of us apart, yet they haven't gotten to me yet and I'm going to take as many of these bastards down as I can. Yeah Christian Fucking Grey is not someone to mess with.

I glance over to the exit and see both my sister and the girl walk out but she catches my eyes and I mumble for her to take care of Mia before I dodge a punch aiming to my face. I hit the bastard in the face and turn to knee another kid in the crotch. I tense when I feel someone grab back and I start shaking. I turn and grab the kid's arm twisting it as I kick him in the stomach. I yell and I lose it as I start punching everyone who gets near me. This time I'm killing these bastards.

 **There's the second chapter! So it seems like the Greys have stirred up some trouble. What do you think will happen next? Please review! Thank you all!**

 **-Soffia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anastasia**

Mia and I are sitting in the office and a secretary brings us both water. The secretary has called my parents as well as the Kavanaghs. I was able to speak to my mother and told her half of what happened. I keep glancing at the door but there's no sign of my brothers.

I'm half hugging Mia trying to comfort her by telling her that both her brothers were going to be fine and this wasn't her fault. We haven't heard anything about anyone, but I did receive a text from Kate. She told me that she was successful in getting the rest of the students to the auditorium and that after the situation is controlled the principle was going to let everyone go home. I texted her that I was fine and was with Mia, for her to make sure none of the cheerleaders stick around on campus.

Half an hour passes and we still have no information about anyone, but I do notice a beautiful mid-aged blonde woman jogging to the office followed by a mid-aged blonde man. They spot Mia and I. Mia raises her head and once she spots them she's running into the woman's opened arms.

"Oh mom! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what ha-happened. I- I couldn't stop them… An-Any of them. Ch-Christian and E-E-Elliot." She stuttered and cried into the woman's chest. I swallowed, on the verge of tears.

"Shh…Shhh. It's okay sweetheart, it's not your fault. Your brothers are going to be okay… It's okay baby we're here now." She whispered soothing words and I couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me, I'm Carrick Grey and this is my wife Grace Trevelyan- Grey. We would like to know what happened and where are our sons." Mr. Grey asks the secretary. Mrs. Grey has now moved to sit with Mia and I pull my knees up to my chest feeling useless and scared. I don't know how long I was staring at the ground before I notice someone was talking to me.

"Excuse me Miss… Perhaps you can help us." I look up and notice it was Mr. Grey. I pull my legs down and compose myself sitting up straight and giving him a small smile.

"Umm, hello my name is Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey." I introduce myself. He smiles and nods.

"Miss. Steele, now do you know what happened?" he asked and sat next to me. I look to my left and Mia had calmed down but it seems she had cried herself to sleep and Mrs. Grey was looking at me.

"Yes sir, today in lunch Mia walked over to our table and introduced herself. I apologize in advance…." I said and they looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Some of my table mates were rude and inappropriate to her. I immediately told them to quit and turned to apologize but Mia had left. I went to search for her as did a friend of mine. Once we found her I apologized and all but begged her to join our squad. I know her reputation and she will be great in it. We made plans to go off campus to measure for uniforms and costumes. I left for a moment and then everything happened so fast. A copper haired boy started to yell at James…" I gave them a fast play by play of the day.

"That would be our Christian." Grace whispered shaking her head and muttering something along the lines "That boy and his short temper."

"and then a blonde teen came to restrain him…." I trail off.

"And that's Elliot." Carrick said.

"Umm Christian told Elliot what happened and then sally started to yell at Mia. Christian started to yell at Sally and that's when a football player got in and insulted Mia. That's when the fight began because both Christian and Elliot attacked him and soon others from the team got into the fight. I grabbed Mia before my squad could do any damage and before she could get in the fight to stop them. I brought her here about half an hour ago and we haven't heard anything yet." I quickly shorten the story. Both the Greys nod and Carrick moves towards his wife. We all sit there in silence for another ten minutes when we here commotion by the door.

"There are your parents boys." And there in front of us are two beaten Greys. I gasp and tense because for some reason I wanted to get up and nurse Christian's wounds.

Both of them have similar cuts. Elliot had a black left eye, cut on his right eyebrow, a busted lip and his left cheek was bruising as well as swollen. I blink away my tears and look over at Christian who looks a bit worse than his brother. Christian has a black swollen eye and it seems like he has a broken nose because he's holding his t-shirt over his nose. He brings the t-shirt down and I can see his right cheek swollen as well as a busted bottom lip.

"Oh my goodness, Elliot, Christian!" Mrs. Grey gasps as she raised herself from her seat gently placing Mia's head on the couch. She jogs towards her sons and palms their cheeks looking over their wounds. She's speaking to them gently and furs her eyebrows as she hugs Elliot and keeps a palm on Christian's cheek. Mr. Grey shakes his head and scowls at his sons. Telling them what they did was uncalled for and that they will face any consequences Mr. Foster has for them. He then turns to Mr. Foster and starts speaking to him quietly as Mrs. Grey takes a better look at Christian and his nose. She whispers something and he grits his teeth but nods. Mrs. Grey leads him to a chair near me and I look over at Elliot who sits near Mia. He looks down at her and brushes a strand of her hair away. I smile softly seeing the love of an older brother not only in him but I Christian as well as he looks over to her and asks his mother how she's doing.

Mrs. Grey kneels sits in a chair next to him and answers his question. She then tells him to race himself as she grabs a hold of his nose. Christian tightens his jaw as well as his hold on the chair handles. Mrs. Grey starts counting and on '2' she places his nose back in place. Christian whimpers and closes his eyes as Mrs. Grey covers his nose once again.

I hear the door open and turn to face Kate as she jogs into the lobby and sits next to me. She starts to talk rapidly and bombs me with question after question. I try to answer them all but we get interrupted when the door opens and I turn to see three students walk in. Kate and I immediately jump and run into their arms.

 **Christian**

I see the three of the four guys that were in the fight with us walk into the office. I see the brunette girl Anastasia and blonde Katherine run up to the boys. Sure enough two of them had to be their boyfriends. Well there is one that looks just like Anastasia. He is much taller but they have the same skin complexion, hair color, bone structure and those beautiful deep blue eyes of hers.

I see Katherine run to the blonde and she hugs him tight crying into his chest as he holds her tight and whispers into her hair. I see Elliot frown and turn the other way to look down at Mia as he scowls. I roll my eyes. Sure enough it's his first day and he's already dick wet for some girl. Oh for crying out loud who am I to talk when I literally had my dick wet a couple of hours ago.

I then see Anastasia run to the other two and she hugs them both crying. They hug her as well. Anastasia pulls back and palms each of their cheeks, looking over their damage faces. They roll their eyes and tell her they're fine. Both students start to shake their heads and laugh when she moves back and places her hands on her hips glaring at them I couldn't help but chuckle as well. I then realize that the other one also has similar features as Anastacia and the other boy.

I perk my ears when I hear her say that their parents are on the way. So they're all siblings. Finally, I see the blonde who was also in the fight walk into the office with I'm assuming a coach. Ana gasps and runs into his welcoming arms. She once again starts to cry and he hugs her tightly kissing the top of her head. He then pulls away and pecks her on the lips. Oh that's not her relative.

"Mr. Foster" The 'coach' greets the principle who was talking to my parents about the damage I caused.

"Coach Reynolds, this is Mr. and Mrs. Grey. They are the first parents here and I got a called from the Steels and Kavenaughs that they're on their way. Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this is Coach Reynolds. He's the sports director as well as the head coach in most sports here. He will also be in charge of the consequences. There's no worry none of the boys will be expelled nor suspended. But coach here will have them working hard." Mr. Foster says as my parents and this coach shake hands. Once again my parents are apologizing and start offering to pay for all the damages. What the fuck? They don't need to pay for shit. It's those other bastards who started everything.

"Sir we apologize for what has happened I don't know what came over the boys and be sure we will replace anything that was damaged." My dad starts.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, it's alright. We don't tolerate that kind of behavior but my boys were out of line as well. I will punish them all equally. I got a call from Coach Anderson and he told me that the boys were going to join some of the sports here, is that correct?" He asks and turns to face Elliot and I. I nod as does Elliot.

"Well then I will be conditioning your asses of for a while, as well as go back into the cafeteria and clean that mess up with the rest of the boys after you get examined. I will have Ana and Katherine as well as two other head students and my assistant coaches supervising you. I also will be nominating you both into class positions and you'll both be helping Ana and Katherine is all of their extra-curricular activities. Christian, you're an excellent student so you'll be volunteering with Ana at the tutoring center and Elliot you'll join Ethan in the Civil Engineering department, as well as volunteering and helping the cheerleaders at their fundraisers and competition. The last part will be for you too Steele, Jones and Kavenaugh."

"These are my terms and you'll all accept, if not you'll be expelled, understood?" He looks at us all. I grit my jaw but nod with everyone else. I already fucked up I can't continue embarrassing my parents. The Coach then turns to the girls.

"Ana, Katherine are you both okay with these new changes?" he asks and they both look over to Elliot and I. They both smile at us and turn to face the coach and nod at him. He smirks.

"Good girls, knew I could count on you both. Now you make sure you tell me if any of these boys get out of hand, you hear me?" they smile and nod. Mother walks up the coach and shakes his hand thanking him for doing this. I don't see what he did good. But apparently it's something really good.

"Ana, Katherine please escort your brothers and Riley to the nurse's office while I wait for your parents. After the nurse clears them escort them to the cafeteria. I already have the other coaches and boys in there. If anything happens you call me, okay girls?" The coach says and they both nod. Anastacia takes her brother's hands and leads them out the door with the other blondes following. So it seems like her and I will be spending quite some time together. I need to know her.

I lean back and let my head rest on the back of the chair. I lick my lips and start thinking about this hell when I taste copper and realize I'm bleeding. I sit up straight and touch my lips. Yup blood. I hear the door open and look up to see Anastasia walk back in and stops in front of me after getting her bag. She then goes into her bag and grabs a tissue paper. Anastacia kneels down and I felt my cock tighten as she looks up into my eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up, if it weren't for my swollen eye and cheek she'd notice me blushing. Fuck. She then dabs it on my lip and smiles at me shyly. Holy fuck she's beautiful. I can imagine her sucking my cock as she looks up at me through her long lashes with those ocean deep blue eyes and that little shy smile. I gulp and shake my head a bit when I see her lips moving. Oh those sweet puffy pink lips.

"Mr. Foster, may I escort Christian and Elliot to the nurse's office so they can get their wounds clean?" I hear her ask as she raises herself from the floor.

"Yes, please do Ana." He answers. I see Elliot get up and walks up to the door as he waits for Anastacia. She's still looking down at me and reaches her hand out to me. I look at her and then at her hand dumb folded. I get up and push past her to stand next to Elliot. What the fuck is she doing? How can she be so fucking nice to a stranger? I see her fur her eyebrows and steps out the door, this time she doesn't make eye contact. Thank God. I need to think straight or I'm going to look like a fucking whipped puppy for crying out loud I don't know her and she has a boyfriend. Not that the latter has ever stopped me from fucking them.

"Mr. Foster, if you don't mind may I also go and perhaps help the nurse with the boys, I can only assume many of your students got into this rumble and if half of them look like my boys, well I think I can help the nurse clean wounds and give them all an exam so we can send those who need to go to the hospital. Just by looking at Christian I know he'll have to send to the hospital for a broken nose. And Elliot needs stitches, as a matter of fact I know your nurse has the tools I need to take care of everything here."  
I hear my mother say and now she's following us. My mother passes Elliot and I and starts making conversation with Anastacia. Thanking her for coming back and asking her simple questions like her age and that kind of crap.

 **So here's the third chapter! Hope it's to your liking. Now I know it's moving slow but I need to set up things for them all. I know I've been updating about every two days but I can't promise quick updates. What I can promise is I will update as soon as I can! Hopefully two or three times a week, but if not for sure once a week! I'm doing a lot of little dabbles because I'm getting ideas for this story but it's for future chapters. Next chapter we'll skip the exam and go straight to cleaning up the cafeteria. Ohhh what do you think's going to happen once we have all the boys in the cafeteria together?!**

 **Once again I thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please keep reviewing. I love your feedback!**

 **-Soffia**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter and I'm fixing the following chapter at the moment.

 **Anastasia: 16 September 10**

 **Christian: 17 June 18**

 **Kate: 17 March 12**

 **Mia: 15 May 2**

 **Elliot: 18 Jan 23**

 **Dillon: 18 March 2**

 **Abel: 16 Sept 10**

 **Ethan: 18 Feb 16**

 **Blake: 17 Sept 1**

 **Eva: 16 June 28**

As Kate and I lead our brothers, Blake, and the Grey siblings I can't help but think about Christian. He's not like everyone else. So far what I've gathered is he's protective, quiet, and keeps to himself.

I sigh as I turn slightly to face the boys and see Dillon, Ethan, and Blake make conversation with Elliot. Elliot thanks them for stepping in and helping them out then they start talking about the punishment Coach Reynolds gave them and football season. I hear Kate talk to Abel about her cousin Eva who will be throwing a party this upcoming weekend. I know Eva is head over heels for Dillon but she's never made a move. And Dillon… Well I love my brothers to death but they pick horrible girlfriends. Like for example right now Abel is with Meghan who is also a cheerleader. I talk to her of course but something about her doesn't fit with me and Dillon is exclusive with a previous new girl Jane. Jane is an okay girl but I'd prefer to See Dillon with Eva.

Eva's like a sister to me, she's my best friend aside from Kate and she's an honest faithful girl… And we can't deny I wouldn't mind seeing my best friend and brother dating!

I smile remembering when Blake asked me out for the first time. Everyone respected him for having the guts to ask me out knowing who my brothers and dad are. Daddy, Ray Steele, is an ex- marine special ops but now he owns his own secret service company which does well in this side of town. He also has two other companies out in New York and Los Angeles. But the one here in Seattle is the main headquarters. Blake has been best friends with my brothers and Ethan for years and I think he asked my brothers and Dad if he could date me but he denies it whenever I ask although deep down I know he did. Blake is honestly something else. He's an amazing boyfriend and even better friend to my brothers. I then think about the gray eyed copper haired boy walking behind us all.

I slow my steps until I'm walking side by side with him. He's wearing a poker face but I can see how tensed he is. I gulp and smile as I extend my hand to him.

"I never got to officially introduce myself, I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana." Christian looks down at me through his peripheral vision and then down to my outstretched hand. He raises his hand and shakes mine nodding as well.

"Christian Grey." I gasp softly when I feel an electricity run through us and lower my hand as well as my head. I wonder if he felt it too. It didn't seem like it since he didn't comment or pull right away as I did.

"Umm it's nice meeting you Christian, so you'll be volunteering with me at the tutoring hall. May I ask what subjects you'd like to tutor?" I ask and look up at him to see him looking down at me intensely. He was about to say something when Dillon falls back and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Christian, I see you have officially met my baby sister Ana, I'm Dillon by the way." Dillon extends his hand and Christian takes it and nods.

"The guy talking to the girl up front is my younger brother and Ana's twin Abel, the girl he's talking to is Kate and see the blonde with the surfer kind of look?" Dillon asks and Christian nods. "That's Kate's older brother Ethan and the other blonde's name is Riley." Christian nods and asks. "And who is he related to?"

"Blake isn't related to any of us." I answer his question and he looks down at me.

"No, Riley's Ana's boyfriend and he's one of the captains in Football and Lacrosse." Dillon says. I smile.

"Okay well we're here at the cafeteria, umm hold on everyone." I say and they all turn to face me.

"You all have to promise me you won't fight even if the others provoke you, Christian and Elliot, I want to apologize for what the other guys did and they are all getting punished as well but trust me this will blow off and you'll soon realize they're just teen jocks who think with the wrong head, and were pissy because you all are Greys." Christian scowls at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growls and I look at him wide eyed.

"What she means is that the other guys were intimidated by you both as soon as they heard that the Grey duo were joining our school and James got pissed because Mia shut him down. She's too good and sweet for a guy like him and deep down he knows but only takes it as an insult." Blake says as he stands behind me placing his hand on my lower back. I catch Christian's eyes lower as well, he then look up at Dillon.

"Damn right my sister is too good for him and every other dumbass here. Now can we fucking continue and get this over with?" he asks and points at the door. I see everyone scowl at him but I smile and nod.

"Of course, let's go then." With that said we walk into the cafeteria only to be met with silence as the other boys stop what they're doing to look at us.

"What the fuck are they all doing here?" I hear Robert ask and see Coach Garcia yell at him to give him 100 push-ups. Robert curses but I see him do as he's told. Coach Garcia yells at everyone else to continue their work or they'll be joining Robert. I see Coach Sanders walk up to us and smiles at both me and Kate.

"Hello girls, I see you got stuck babysitting the Brady bunch." He jokes and starts to command the boys on their duties. Coach Sanders then turns to us and nods.

"Okay well girls just walk around and make sure the boys are doing what they're supposed to be doing. No one leaves until this cafeteria looks in place once again. If anyone gives you any hassle don't hesitate to come and call me or the other coaches." We nod and start to walk around. As I walk around I see Neil and Trevor whispering.

"I can't fucking believe they helped them?! Like seriously what the fuck? We were here first, fucking Steele and Kavanagh need to be thrown out. They're no one here, we make the school not them." Trevor hisses and I fur my eyebrows.

"I know and what about Riley, what the fuck was the dude thinking getting into the fight to help them? It was all because of Ana. She's the reason he decided to help her brothers, I'm sure. Ana needs to be with someone like me… Did you see the way the Grey guy was looking at her?" Neil asks and I frown.

"You both need to stop talking and get back to work if you want to leave any time soon." I interrupt them and see Neil smile.

"Hey Ana, when are you going to leave Riley and hook up with me? Seriously babe I'm a great ride." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you both just leave her alone and move out of the fucking way so those who actually want to leave can fucking finish faster." I hear a growl behind Neil and Trevor. And there I see Christian carrying a table with the help of Abel.

"What the hell did you say?" Neil asks as he walks closer to Christian but Abel stops him.

"Hey the better question is what the fuck did you say about my sister?" He growls and now I jog up to them. I grab Abel and start dragging him and then I gab Christian's hand and drag them both closer to the other boys. Abel pulls away and scolds me I roll my eyes when he hisses at me to stay away from the other 'pricks' as he calls them. I sigh and stop when I hear someone whisper in my ear.

"Eye rolling is very disrespectful." He whispers and I tense. I hold my breath and bite my lip.

"And that lip biting…. You really should stop. The thoughts that run through men's minds are probably not appropriate." Oh god. I walk away with my cheeks burning and turn slightly to see Christian smirk. I scowl. That asshole knew what he was doing. I walk up to Coach Sanders and tell him I'm going to use the bathroom he nods and I leave.

Once I get to the restroom I roll my sleeve up and notice the blue-ish purple-ish hand print on my forearm and another print on my wrist. My wrist is a bit swollen and it's burning bad, I don't remember Phillip grabbing me by the wrist but both parts are burning terribly. I completely forgot it with everything happening. I bite my lip and close my eyes. I notice that I've been in the restroom for a while so I quickly roll down my sleeve and wash my hands. Why you may wonder? I really don't know just felt like washing my hands. After drying them I walk out the restroom to see someone leaning against the wall with their arms crossed over their chest and foot bent back resting on the wall.

 **Christian**

I sigh as I look around for the damn restrooms, I know she's still there so I decided to wait for her. I hear her walk out the restroom and she seems surprise to see me waiting.

"Why are you leaning on the wall? You can't have your foot on the wall." She asks and I shake my head as I chuckle. Only this girl would say that.

"I know what happened." I push myself off the wall and walk up to her. She looks at me suspiciously and I throw my hands up in the air letting her know I'm not going to hurt her. I lower them and grab her left hand gently.

"May I?" I ask as I point to her sleeve. She gulps but nods. I roll her sleeve gently as possible and grit my jaw when I see the hand prints.

"You need to report this immediately." I hiss but Ana shakes her head.

"I don't want to cause more trouble. Can you imagine what my brothers will do when they find out someone did this to me? They're already in a great deal of trouble I can't have them getting into more trouble." She says sadly.

"Anastasia, this is assault, the bastard who did this must be punished!" I growl as I examine her wrist which might be sprained.

"No Christian, I'll be okay after I ice it tonight when I get home besides like I've told you I don't want any more trouble." She whispers.

"Then I'll take care of the asshole who did this to you." I say and she looks up at me surprised but soon frowns. Why is she frowning?

"Why would you do that?" She asks and then shakes her head. "No, you're in deep trouble as well I can't have you getting into more trouble because of me." I chuckle.

"It's no trouble at all as long as I teach this asshole a lesson to never touch you again." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Thank you but no thank you. It's done already and all I want to do is have this all pass by. I want everyone to get along once again. I knew before this fight begun everyone was already a bit against my brothers, Ethan, and Blake. And I know it has a lot to do with me, Kate and Ava." She pulls her hand away from me and starts walking back to the cafeteria. I grit my teeth and curse as I follow Anastasia back into the cafeteria only to make a "B" line to one of the coaches. I see Elliot give me look but ignore him.

"Hi, I'm Christian Grey and I'd like to speak with the principle." The coach laughs and shakes his head.

"I know who you are but you need to get your ass over there and finish cleaning." I breathe heavily and try again.

"It seems like you don't understand I need to speak to the principle immediately I have an incident to report." I carefully use my words. The coach raises his eyebrow. Fucking hell.

"Look a student got attacked while the chaos took everyone's attention." I explain hoping he catches my urgency and lets me go.

"What are you saying son?" he asks worried.

"May I please just speak to the Principle?" I ask and the coach turns to walk out the cafeteria. He then turns and nods me over.

"Now tell me what exactly you're trying to say."

"While we were fighting I saw another male student grab Anastasia and now she has a huge hand print on her forearm and wrist. Her wrist is swollen as well and I think it might be sprained." I Explain as I tighten my jaw. Just remembering the fucking bruise she has makes me see red. I close my eyes and start to count slowly but immediately open them when the coach asks me a question.

"Why hasn't Ana report it?" he asked and I roll my eyes.

"That girl is stubborn and doesn't want to cause more trouble." I see the coach roll his eyes as well and murmurs something.

"That girl never wants to cause trouble. Alright then I'll call her and I'll escort you both back to the office." He says and walks back into the cafeteria to yell for Anastasia. I see her look at the coach confused but once she sees me at the door she scowls. I raise my eyebrow and glare at her as well, avoiding everyone's stares. I see her brother Dillon walk up to the coach and starts asking questions but the coach only answers by responding that Anastasia needs to go to the office once again and for him to get back to work. Anastasia walks up to me and her scowl is still in place.

"What did you do?" she hisses and I raise my eyebrow in challenge.

"You weren't going to do it so a 'witness' had to." I turn around and follow the coach as he walks back down the hall. Anastasia whips her body towards me and catches up immediately.

"Christian!" she hisses and walks beside me. "Christian, do you now know what's going to happen?" I shrug.

"The school will be split into two sides! The athletes will be taking sides and we can't have that!" she whines

"And who gives a fuck if it happens?" I hiss. Why is she so worried about that?

"Because the seasons are starting and I don't want friends fighting because of me." I see that we're outside the office and it's packed with parents. Fuck that's a lot of adults. I hear the coach tell us to wait outside and I turn to glare at Anastasia.

"Anastasia, no one gives a fuck about that, the only thing that matters is your well-being and that the fucker gets punished for what he did."

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." She spits and I grit my jaw. Fuck I'm going to mess up my teeth like this. I walk up to her backing her back into the wall and place my hands on either side of her face.

"I don't know why." I whisper and look into her blue eyes. She blinks twice and then closes them. I push away when I hear someone call for her.

"Annie, what the hell happened?" I hear a man ask and he then eyes me. Anastasia opens her eyes and runs into the man's arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy, they all got into a fight and I couldn't stop them." She whimpers and he hugs her tighter.

"Mr. Steele, we need you and Ana to follow us into the office. There's something we have to discuss." I hear the principle say as he and the Coach look over at me.

"Christian, why don't you wait with your parents and then I'll call you inside in a bit." He tells me so I nod and walk inside the office to see my parents sitting on the chairs talking to other parents.

"Christian, what happened, why are you back in here?" My mother asks me.

"I have to talk to the principle about something." At this my father's ears perk up.

"About what?" he asks and I lean to his side to whisper what happened. My father nods.

"That's good son, I'm glad you took action." He then gives my mom a reassuring smile and they continue talking to the other parents. I notice Mia wasn't in the office and assumed she left home with a driver. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes waiting until the principle calls me into his office. I keep repeating the question Anastasia asked me. Why am I doing this? What the fuck is she doing to me?

 **Anastasia**

I'm sitting in my English class, which to my surprise I have Christian for. What I heard from Kate was that the counselors decided to switch Christian and Elliot's schedules to match up with our schedules and Elliot's with Ethan's. I'm assuming its part of their "punishment". So far I've had Christian for three classes. I take a glance to my left and see Christian looking up at the board he then catches my eyes and raises his eyebrow questioning me. I smile at him and he replies by turning back at the board. That ass! I look down at my notebook and glare at it. I then notice my arm and frown.

I can't believe it. I'm out for three weeks. Three freaking weeks! I look down to the sling that's holding my arm in place and I can still see the fresh bruises, the only good thing is that the swelling has gone down but my wrist was sprained. It sucks but its way better than having it broken. I know I was mad at Christian but at the end of the day I thanked him. He was being sincere and I'm glad that there's more to Christian Grey than what everyone says. But he's also a teasing asshole! This past weekend both him and Elliot were over at our house and I honestly thought we bonded on some level and are considered friends… Well at least close to. But he hasn't spoken to me at all in any of my classes! I understand we can't speak during class but what about before class?

I think back to this past weekend when we talked for a bit.

- _ **Flashback-**_

" _ **Come in." I shout when there's a knock on the door. Abel pops his head in and smiles.**_

" _ **Annie there's pizza!" Abel yells and walks out. I chuckle and make my way to the door.**_

" _ **Abel, Dillon, let's watch a movie!" I yell as I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen only to stop in my tracks.**_

" _ **Awe Ans, you're not going to invite us?" Elliot asks as he stuffs his mouth with Pizza. I chuckle and walk over to Elliot who gives me a hug cautiously not to hurt me. I turn and smile at Christian who's sitting on a stool drinking soda. He smiles back and I blush a bit. Oh that smile.**_

" _ **Hey guys, and of course you can join… So what are we going to watch?" I ask as I place two pepperoni pizzas on a plate and make my way to the fridge to get a bottle of water.**_

" _ **Lets be Cops!" Dillon says as he grabs the pizza boxes and makes his way to the living room. I roll my eyes and pout thinking how the hell was I going to take my food and water? I mean I could use my other hand but it hurts even worse every time I make a fist. I see Christian looking at me and I smile at him. Christian chuckles and gets up from his seat. He makes his way over to me and grabs my plate.**_

" _ **Lets go crippled." He teases and I frown**_

" _ **I see the brooding Grey has jokes." I tell him and stick my tongue out at him.**_

" _ **You're such a child, you know that." Christian chuckles. I giggle and hop onto the sofa next to Elliot who has a box full of pepperoni pizza.**_

" _ **You're sharing with me." I state and he chuckles at me. I turn and see Christian sit next to me and hands me my plate. I thank him and sit crossed-leg as Dillon buys the movie. That night we all talked and I got to get to know both Elliot and Christian much more. And I was right. There's so much more to Christian Grey than what people say.**_

I sigh and roll my eyes. Christian Grey is so hard to understand. One moment I feel like we're friends and the next moment I feel like he doesn't want anything to do with me. It's frustrating! I drop my head down onto my desk in frustration and tense when I hear someone chuckle in front of me. Oh no! I slowly raise my head and there's the man who's been on my mind for the past couple of days smirking down at me.

"Was the assignment that hard?" He teases and I frown. I then fur my eyebrows and notice no one was in the class besides us and the teacher who was sitting at his desk.

"Class is over Anastasia." Christian coos and I glare up at him.

"It's Ana." I state and start to pack my notebook. Christian leans on the desk behind him and shrugs.

"I like calling you by your full name… Anyways, here give me your bag." He says and extends his hand out.

"It's okay I can carry all my bags." I tell him as I pull my arm through my backpack and then place my cheer bag over my body and finally my bag which have my cheer outfits in. I know I'm carrying so many things but I was running late today and didn't have time to stop by the studio or my school locker. Christian rolls his eyes and grabs my bag.

"I feel better if I help you, that way you don't go stumbling around." He states and starts walking out the classroom. I growl and walk over to him.

"I was in a rush!" I defend myself and blush remembering how I had stumbled as I was running into my first class earlier that day.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still going to help you. Besides we're both going to the same destination next." I shake my head but I continue to walk next to him. As we walk silently to the cafeteria I can feel everyone's stares on us. What the hell is going on? Why are they all staring at us? I fur my eyebrows and walk closer to Christian only to see mostly everyone's eyes go wide and start to whisper. I roll my eyes. Oh great now I understand.

"I see you notice it too." I hear Christian say and look up to him.

"I don't care what everyone says." I state "Do you?" I ask him and receive a snort.

"I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me here." He growls and opens the cafeteria door for me. I smile and thank him. We make our way to one of the lunch lines when I realize men in suits stationed around the cafeteria. Hmm that's new.

"What's up with the Men in Black?" Eva asks as she and Mia walk over to us. Mia smiles at me and hugs her brother who hugs her back.

"Hey Christian." Eva greets him and receives a nod. Christian then turns around to the line and ignores us. Eva rolls her eyes. "Hey Eva, how are you doing today?" She asks imitating his voice. She then smiles brightly.

"Oh I'm doing awesome! Thanks for asking!" She responds to her own question. Both Mia and I giggle and we see Christian look and Eva with a scowl. Eva looks up at him and winks. He turns around once again ignoring us.

"How's your hand Ana?" Mia asks and I tell her that the swelling has gone away but it still hurts when I make a fist.

"Hey Mia, do you by any chance know why we have these mighty fine men in black here today?" Eva asks as we make our way to our table, which by the way has much more room since the fight last week and now that the Greys sit with us most of our old table mates were against it. But we don't care we actually like the Greys, well Christian is a bit intimidating but I know I'm warming up to him and Elliot… Elliot is like another big brother. My brothers and Elliot immediately hit it off and Christian is getting there but I've noticed that he likes to keep to himself a lot although I think he and Abel will become best friends since they're both a little on the excessive over protective brother committee. And I've notice that Christian actually makes conversation with me more than he does with the others.

"I noticed as well, but I have no clue, I'm assuming body guards." She answers.

"Yeah that I've gathered but for who?" I ask and then turn to see Christian who faces us and shakes his head.

"For girls you really don't hear what's going on around you." He comments and I laugh.

"And for a brooding "I'm a tough don't mess with me" kind of teen you sure hear a lot of gossip." I giggle while he scowls at me. He then smirks and raises his eyebrow.

"Guess since I don't want to sound like a teen girl I shouldn't say what I know." And I frown at this.

"You're no fun Christian." I pout and he chuckles.

"Why the long face Ana?" I hear Elliot ask as he sits next to Christian.

"Because your brother knows something and doesn't want to tell us." I whine making everyone laugh.

"It's not funny… Alright Christian there's going to come a day when you want to know something and my lips will be sealed." I say and zip my lips. I see Christian chuckle and I scowl at him.

"Yeah I want to see the day your lips are sealed so I don't have to hear you whine" He then winks at me and I giggle and throw a fry into my mouth. I spot Josh and Jane walking over to the table. Josh places his tray on the table and smiles at everyone.

"Hey everyone…" He then looks at the Greys.

"Mia, Christian, and Elliot, correct?" he asks and they nod except for Christian who only looks at Josh. Josh gives them a mega-watt smile.

"I'm Josh Daniels, nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you as well." Mia says and Elliot shakes his hand. I smile someone else is trying to befriend the Greys.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Jane." Dillon introduces the brunette and she smiles at them all lingering her eyes on Elliot and Christian. That bitch!

"So Jane, are you ready for practice today?" I ask her making her eyes turn to me. That's right bitch look at me. She smiles and flips her hair back.

"Of course I am, will we be flying today?" She asks and digs into her salad.

"Yes we will, we're going to place Mia as center Flyer." I say and see Jane stop mid bite.

"What? But I'm center flyer." She says and I smirk.

"You were center flyer, you know how it works Jane. Not only is Mia an experience flyer but she is also our tallest flyer so she gets center automatically." I turn to Kate to agree.

"Ana's right, Jane, don't worry you're still flying." She says and then turns to talk to Elliot. I see Jane scowl at me and I smirk giving her my 'try me' bitch face. We're interrupted by a squeal and turn to see Meghan jump onto Abel's lap. I make a disgusting face and roll my eyes when she grabs the back of his neck and smashes her lips with his. Ewww get a room!

"Good grieves Meghan you're in school!" I scowl and she turns towards me pouting.

"Sorry Ana, but I've missed my boyfriend!" She says and smiles down at Abel who's smiling up at her as he feels her up. Oh so gross! I turn towards Mia but I notice Christian staring at his food and tense as a board. I cock my head to the side.

What's going on? I bite my lip and look over to Eva who's talking about how her party was a bust since no one who meant anything to her went. I chuckle knowing well enough who she's talking about. Since Dillon and Abel got into a fight, even though they were trying to help Christian and Elliot they still got punished by dad. They couldn't go out for the weekend. I, on the other hand didn't go because my arm was in too much pain and I didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

I turn back to Christian and see that he's still tensed but he's answering a question Dillon asked him. I then see him grit his jaw and gulps when Abel asks him a question. What the hell is wrong!? I sigh because and turn to face Kate, Eva and Mia who were talking.

The day passed and Christian looked distressed but he completely shut me out whenever I asked if he was okay. So I dropped it. I also noticed that I have Christian for all my classes. Yay! I should be happy, right? Well not quiet. See he's an enigma. I can't read him and when I finally think I can, he completely does a 360 on me! I even get frustrated when I think of him. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Kate asks me if the routine looked decent. I chuckled in embarrassment and asked if I could see it again. Kate only laughs and tells me to stop day dreaming of Riley. Oh Kate if you only knew.

Practice is finally over and I'm on my way walking to the field house to wait for Blake when I hear my name being called out behind me. I turn and see Mia jogging over to me. She smiles widely at me as she fiddles with the zipper on her cheer bag.

"Hey Ana, my birthday's coming up in about a week and I'm having a small ball I was wondering if you'd like to come?" She asks "As well as Kate, Eva, and your brothers! We're going to have a buffet as well!" she blurts out. I cock my head to the side and smile.

"Thanks Mia, yeah of course I'd go! And I know Kate and Eva will be all in, I'm sure my brothers would like to go as well… they'd most likely go for the food and hang out with Elliot and Christian." I giggle imagining my brothers and Ethan standing by the food table. I get dragged out of my imagination when I see Mia jumping up and down squealing.

"Oh I'm so glad you'll all come! Some of my friends from New York will be coming down for the weekend and we'll be having a sleep over as well! Oh I do hope you, Kate, and Eva can stay for that and you all can meet them and we'll have a blast! Oh I'm so excited!" She squealed and embraced me into a deadly hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Yeah we'll stay for the whole thing and it does sound like so much fun!" I exclaimed and bit my lip. So not only will I be staying the weekend hanging out with more conceded cheerleaders, excluding Mia, but I'll be staying under the same roof as Gray eyes… Hmm maybe I can figure out the enigma of Christian Grey.

 **Thank you to all of you who have favorite, followed, and reviewed my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kate, Eva, it's a ball and I don't have anything to wear!" I whine as I non-graciously throw myself onto my bed. Both girls laugh at my antics only making me roll my eyes and sigh in frustration.

"Ana, you have dozens of dresses, I'm sure anyone of those gowns Aunty Carla bought you, will do for tomorrow night." Eva suggests as she skipped into my walk-in closet and moments later brings out a royal blue gown. I raise myself up to look at her selection but scrunch my nose and shake my head.

"Noooo" I groan "It's Mia's birthday and she's inviting her friends from New York, we have to look amazing and besides I'm not a fan of that dress." I frown remembering the last time I had worn that dress. It was the night my first boyfriend, Taylor, broke up with me because I refused to go farther than first base.

"Well then can I borrow it?" She asks and smiles.

"You can keep it." I mutter and Eva squeals running back into the closet to try it on I'm assuming. Kate giggles and raises herself from the floor to walk into the closet as well. I turn over to my stomach and close my eyes. I don't know why I'm so nervous for tomorrow. And even less why I'm making such a fuss about looking amazing. I usually don't care much about working extra hard to look amazing.

"Ana, how about this one?" I hear Kate asks and I turn over to see the gown she's holding. I raise my eyebrow. Oh this will definitely do.

* * *

 **Christian**

"CHRISTIAN!" I hear my name being called and roll my eyes. I'm sure Mia is having a mental breakdown because she needs tonight to be perfect. Not only are her friends from back home coming but also the few new friends she'd made. Anastacia's coming as well and without Blake. I don't know what it is about her but when I look at her all I want to do is touch her. Just have one part of me touching a part of hers. It doesn't matter what part. I want to be near her. Talk to her listen to all the idiotic things she says. She's beautiful, funny, shy, feisty… Fuck I'm getting a hard on just thinking about her. I need to stop thinking about her before walking over to Mia to be her servant, I'm sure.

"What do you need Mia?" I ask once I reach her in the room we'll be using tonight. So far it's decorated in gold's and ivory. It's quite beautiful. The room is about 2,500 square feet and is two stories high. It's located in the far back of the house. Mother tends to buy houses, more like mansions, that contain a huge party room for the events she holds yearly.

The room has long wide windows which allow the guest to have a beautiful view of the lake out back. There's curtains draped over the windows at the moment but I'm sure they'll be pulled back once the evening starts. There's about twenty tables arranged around the room and there's a double staircase in the far back, sadly this is the only entrance so I can imagine the moment when everyone will be staring at me as I walk in tonight. Maybe I should stay down here when the party begins so I won't have to be "announced". I roll my eyes, only Mia would want a butler dressed as a knight announcing every guest who walks in tonight.

"Christian, I need a huge favor please!" She nearly cried.

"Mia, calm down." I tell her as I place my hand on her shoulders. "Breathe." I say slowly. Mia nods and starts to breathe slowly.

"Now, what favor do you need?" I ask

"Please don't hate me." She barley whispers and I cock my head in confusion.

"Tell me…" I say as I narrow my eyes at her knowing I won't like her next words.

"I need you to go with James to pick up the girls at the airport." She rushes out and I deepen my scowl.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Mia slumps her shoulders and lets out a huge sigh.

"The girls didn't come with their parents but they need to be picked up by a Grey and Elliot can't go because he's doing a project with Ethan and Mom's here busy with me, Dad's at work so you're my last hope… Please Christian!" She cried and I grit my teeth. I hate those snobby girls. The one's from Mia's old high school. All they do is ogle over me and ask question after question. I can't stand being in the same room with them. Fucking Elliot!

"Fine." I blurt out when I see Mia giving me her best puppy face. I could never say "no" to this girl. She squeals in gratitude and throws her arms around my neck hugging me tightly and thanking me. I chuckle and hold her close. Mia's the only one who can actually touch me without me freaking out. I know it breaks my mother's heart but I know she has hope that one day I'll hold her as well. I don't believe in hope, but I hope I can hold her in my arms one day as well.

I walk back into the living room and see Haleigh-Beth curled on the sofa with a book on her lap. Hmmm maybe she'd like to go on the ride with me? I walk and crouch in front of her making sure I don't come into her "bubble" as mother says. Haleigh-Beth gulps and slowly looks up to me through her long lashes. I give her a small smile before opening my mouth.

"Hey Haleigh-Beth…" I start

"Hi" she whispers and gulps again.

"I was about to go with James to pick up some of Mia's friends from the airport and was wondering if you'd like to join me? We can make it a small brother and sister road trip." I smile. She chews on the inside of her cheek and furs her eyebrows in thought.

"Ummm I don't know…" she whispers and my smile falters a bit. I assume she noticed because her eyes go wide.

"Ummm I mean… Maybe?" She says. I fur my brows not understanding this girl.

"Haleigh-Beth you don't have to join me if you're not comfortable. It's fine by me." I tell her gently.

"I'm sorry." She squeaks. Making me chuckle.

"You don't have to apologize; I completely understand…." I say as I stand up and smile down gently at her.

"You can always come and talk to me if you'd like… About anything." I offer and head out the living room leaving my sister alone with her thoughts and book.

* * *

 **Ana**

My parents decide to go on ahead while the girls and I wait for Lou to come around with the SUV. I spot our brothers stepping out the house with the gifts we all got for Mia. I smile sadly thinking about Blake and how he had to miss the party to go out of town with his parents. He had texted me earlier to wish Mia a Happy Birthday and give her his gift. We all step into the car and make conversation with each other discussing what will be in store for us as we make our way to the Greys. I bite my lip thinking about Christian and wondering if any of his friends from his old high school would be there, maybe then I can figure out more about the enigma of Christian Grey.

In no time Lou pulls up into the gates of the Grey House and I notice the driveway is decorated with lanterns as we make our way up to the house. As soon as Lou stops the car a man, well better yet a knight opens the door for us and the boys hop out of the car. Dillon escorts Eva, Ethan escorts Kate, and I lock my arm into Abel's waiting arm. Able leads me into the house and we follow a red carpet down the mansion, I admire the paintings and family photos around the house. Chuckling, as I notice Christian never smiles. I stop in my tracks and look over at Able as he whispers something to another Knight and that's when I noticed we've arrived at the main entrance of the ball room. I see the knight nod at two other men who open the double doors. As we make our way in the Knight announces our names to the room and Able leads me down the stairs. I walk with as much grace as I can manage, which isn't much, but with Able assisting he can make any klutz look graceful. I smile when I notice flashes our way and see everyone turn slowly to see the Steele twins descend the stairs.

I can imagine now everyone comparing Abel and I. The Steele pair as everyone calls us. Abel and I are identical. Sharp features and azure eyes. The difference really is only our height and that Abel's features are more sharp than mine. I chuckle when I spot a group of teenage girl's whisper and giggle as we make our way past them. I know every teenage girl here is eating up my twin and wishing they were in my place. But my brothers and Ethan have always had a rule, or more as a "big brother's code" every time we all go out they stick to us like glue, unless Blake's with me. And tonight since Blake wasn't able to come along I know Abel will not leave my side just like Dillon and Ethan won't leave Kate or Eva. I shake my head and roll my eyes thinking about our big brothers.

On our way down the staircase I notice a pair of grey eyes watching my every step. I give Christian a genuine smile, but my smile falters when I see a young girl, around my age with the same grey eyes standing on his right. I fur my brows as I study her. She resembles Christian so much, but I didn't know he had a sister. Or am I mistaken? I bite my lip as my eyes wander back to those grey eyes who's make me shiver. Christian follows my every step and once Abel and I touch the last step I see Christian fur his eyebrows as the girl next to him walks away. And just like that he disappears to follow her. Hmm I wonder who she is?

"Ana Abel, I'm so glad you could make it!" we hear a very excited Mia squeal as she engulfs me into a hug. I smile at her and nod.

"Of course we'd make it, we couldn't have missed this special day of yours." Abel smiled down at Mia and gives her a small one hand hug and wished her a Happy Birthday. I then spot the Greys and my parents followed by Dillon, Eva, Ethan, Kate, and Elliot walking toward us.

"Abel Ana it's wonderful to see you both here, I was just telling your parents that I'm so glad Mia and the boys have found good friends such as you young kids." Mrs. Grey said as she hugged both Abel and I.

"Yes, Grace, here was telling us about a young teenage girl they've adopted and she'll be joining you all at school soon…" My mother says, but gets interrupted by some older women who steal both my mother and Grace. I shake my head and giggle then I turn once I feel his stare.

* * *

 **Christian**

"Anastacia, would you care to dance?" I ask feeling my whole inside on fire. Fuck, I've never done this but I want to feel her close. She bites that delicious lip of hers and takes my hand as I help her stand. I can feel everyone's eyes on us as we make our way to the floor. As soon as I wrap my hand around her waist and take her left hand in my free one I hear the band change the tune to "Silver Mountains" by the Deadstring Brothers. I look down at her blue eyes and I could swear my breath got caught in my throat. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Breathtaking is what she is. As the female vocals start I sway her side to side and see her mouth split into a grin.

"I love this song, it's beautiful." She whispers and starts to sing the lyrics. I tighten my hold on her and sway her to the beat of the song. I forget that were in a room full of people and photographers watching us. All I see is Anastacia and her beautiful bright blue eyes.

Once the song comes to an end I walk Anastacia back to our table and pull out her chair. She thanks me with a light blush on her face and I sit with my brother and her brothers as Katherine and Mia have taken the seats next to her. I listen to my brother and their brothers as they talk about summer training and plays that the captain, which happens to be that blonde that she's with, wants to try. Every now and then Anastacia connects eyes with me and I can see her wondering about me. Oh baby only if you knew. I look around at the table and noticed Haleigh-Beth is missing. I look over to my mother and fur my eyebrows silently asking her where she's at. My mother looks up at the ceiling and I realize Haleigh-Beth must have asked to be excused. I know then that my mission is to make her as comfortable as I can here. She deserves the world and as her big brother I will. Soon dinner is served and we all discuss school, sports, and summer break which is almost near.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Abel asked as he walked closer to the young girl who jerked her head up in alarm. The young blonde wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin over her knees. The girl ignored his question and brought her attention back to the lake and the stars. Abel pursed his lips deciding to sit next to her. He lowered himself onto the wooden ledge and started out at the lake.

"I'm Abel…" He introduced himself to her as he extended his hand out but the blonde girl only ignored him. Abel raised his eyebrow and nodded as he lowered his hand. "Nice to meet you as well." He sarcastically announced.

"Well then, I can get the hint that you want to be alone so I'll be leaving." He stood up and dusted his slacks. Abel looked down at the beautiful blonde once more then turned to walk back to the party.

"Haleigh." Abel turned and cocked his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he fully turned toward her.

"My name is Haleigh, Haleigh-Beth Grey." She whispered and lowered her head to her knees. Abel smiled.

"It's a beautiful name, nice meeting you Haleigh-Beth." He said as he stood there for a couple of minutes. After never getting another respond from the girl Abel turned his body deciding to go back to the party.

"I hope I see you again." He whispered and walked away. Haleigh turned slightly to see his 6'2 muscular figure walk away. She smiled slightly and turned to look back out at the lake.

* * *

 **Following Monday...**

"Okay honey, now don't you worry the boys and Mia will be there for you if you need anything. We spoke to the principle and he's going to place you in some classes with the kids. The principle knows exactly what's going on and he said you can go to him for anything." Mother smiles down softly and Haleigh and brushes a strand of hair back from the girl. I see the girl tense a bit and flinches slightly when mom touches her. Mom notices and her smile falters a bit and her eyes whip over to me. I know she's comparing us. But we're nothing alike. This girl isn't a monster like I am.

"I'm sorry honey, alright why don't you all go in… Call me if you need anything Haleigh and don't be scared you'll always have one of the kids with you." With that our mother waves at us as we start heading to the building. I can already sense other student's stares.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! Jeez, I've been gone for so long I'm sorry! Honestly, family issues came up but I'm hoping I can stick to this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. It was more of a filler. Needed to have both Ana and Christian connect again and introduce my new character Haleigh-Beth. Hope you all like her she will be one of my main characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'd like to apologize for being MIA, I started school last Fall and it took so much of my time and this semester was even worse. Also, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to have this chapter end, but I finally got an idea and hopefully you all like it. I'm going to post the 7** **th** **chapter this week as well and hopefully I can get a good flow going with my updates. Again, I apologize!**

* * *

 **Christian**

"Haleigh, don't you worry. You'll have one of the kids in each class and I'll be here to pick you up after school." Mom whispers and smiles down gently at her. I sigh switching my weight from one foot to the other. Both mom and dad have talked to us about Haleigh-Beth. Where she came, her issues, and how she's closed. Not only does she resemble me, but she's a lot like me.

Here's Haleigh-Beth's story. Apparently, the crack whore of a mother I once had decided to have another child. What confuses me is that I don't remember this girl, but like I said she resembles the crack whore and myself. Her features are a lot like mine except she has blonde hair, which I assume she got from her father. She's a bit short, around 5'5" and is a bit tanned like I am, her cheekbones are sharp and she has dimples, she also has those gray lost eyes that mirror mine. I can see how lost she is and as much as I hate that the crack whore had another child it pains me to know that this girl, my sister, has gone through hell and back. I know she's not keen on touch and she's quiet. More quiet than I am, Mia nearly scared her shitless asking question after question. She's been home for about a week and stays in her room and only comes down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I've also caught her sitting by the lake. As much as I love to swim in the lake whenever I see her there sitting I immediately turn around and walk back into the house. I know that's her time in her special place. I know exactly how that feels and I'll be damned if I take that away from her.

So here we are telling my mother and father goodbye and walking side by side down the school sidewalk. Elliot and I are on each end with the girls in the middle. I can see everyone looking our way and whispering. I steal a glance at Haleigh-Beth and see her looking down at the floor. I know she's scared but I'm going to protect her like I do Mia. I look up and glare at some morons who are checking both my sisters out. Yeah, assholes look all you want but no one is going to get near these girls. Elliot holds the door open for the girls flashing his mega smile at Haleigh-Beth only to receive a small shy smile. Elliot's smile never falters but I can see the hurt in his eyes. Elliot's like a big teddy bear, he loves to horse around and is into hugs. He loves being a big brother and I know it pains him to have another sibling who's closed off. He doesn't understand the hell we've lived and I can only imagine that Haleigh-Beth has lived a hell far worse from mine.

"Okay Hales, so for your first period you have Calculus with Christian, you'll be walking with him and I won't see you until lunch, and then I'll be walking with you to our class after that. You and I only have two classes together as well as lunch. Christian and Mia will be with you throughout most of the day so you'll be fine. Mom will be waiting for you up here in the front and we'll be home later on tonight after practice. You also have all our numbers and don't hesitate to text me during class!" He smiles down at her.

"Elliot, she won't be on her phone during her classes." I growl and Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Chris, c'mon everyone's always on their phones, don't be a party pooper." He whines earning a giggle form Mia and a small smile from Haleigh-Beth. Elliot notices this and I know from looking at his face that he feels like a big brother now more than he's ever felt. Putting a genuine smile, even if it's this small, on her face has made his day. I shake my head.

"I'll see you both at lunch, let's go Haleigh-Beth." I say as I start walking with her following. I slow down so we can walk side by side.

"Where's your locker?" I ask and she shows me her schedule. I nod.

"Your locker is up ahead, you should already have books and such in there, my locker is about 20 or so from yours. Why don't you do what you have to do while I go get my books. Make sure to get your English, History, and Calculus text books while I go grab mine. Don't worry I'll carry your books to and from class, I'll be right back." With that I leave her and walk over to my locker. Quickly getting my English, Physics, and Calculus textbooks I turn around and head back to Haleigh-Beth. Once I reach her I see two guys standing around her talking to her while she looks down at the floor scared shitless. Oh fuck no! I grit my teeth and walk over to them grabbing Haleigh-Beth gently by the elbow and tow her behind me.

"What the fuck are you pricks doing with my sister?" I growl and see they raise their eyebrows

"So it's true, there's another Grey? Seriously, Grey what's up with your parents adopting fine ass girls?" One of them asks as he leans to the side to get a better look at Haleigh-Beth. I grit my teeth and I'm about to retort when I hear someone yelling my name.

"Christian!" I hear someone yell for me. Who the fuck interrupted me from beating the shit out of these pricks? I turn and see Anastasia and her brother Abel walk over to us.

"What's going on?" Abel asks and looks between the two assholes and myself. He then looks behind me and sees Haleigh-Beth looking at the ground clutching her books. These fucking assholes scared her!

"We're just asking Grey, how his parents adopt fine ass girls. You can admit that this one is as fine as the other?" Prick asks. I'm about to launch myself to him when I feel a small hand on my bicep and glare down at it then up at its owner to see Anastasia giving me a stern look. What the fuck does she think she's doing!?

"The both of you need to leave Christian and his sister alone… I'm not fucking joking guys I don't want to see neither of you near Haleigh-Beth." I hear Abel say.

"Or what?" One of them snorts.

"I'll be sure that I'm going to make it my problem, now once again I don't want to see neither of you or your douche of idiot friends near her." He threatens.

"Hmm I wonder what Meghan will think about when we tell her you're sticking up for another chick." One mocks and I see Abel snort.

"Don't try to threaten me, I'll deal with Meghan, but you stay away from Haleigh-Beth." Abel threatens as he glances back at Haleigh-Beth who's hiding behind me staring at the ground. I'm about to open my mouth to defend _my_ sister but Anastasia pulls onto my arm catching my attention.

She raises her eyebrow at me and then looks behind me silently telling me to look at my sister. I brush her hand off me and turn to look at Haleigh-Beth. She's raises her head to look at me with those eyes and I can see her pleading me to stop. I sigh in defeat and smile softly at her.

I nod my head telling her to follow me and then we're off once more walking down the hall with Anastasia and Abel next to us. I turn to Anastacia and smile at her thanking her for stopping me. I then turn around to take the books from Haleigh-Beth but I see her handing Abel her books. I raise my eyebrow and look at them both. Abel smiles widely at her and she gives him a small timid smile. I raise my eyebrow in question as I study them. Abel starts talking to her about the lake and her classes. Oh hell to the motha-fucking no! I yell in my head. This is how it all starts. I start planning a way to have Abel and Haleigh-Beth apart when I hear Anastasia clearing her throat next to me. I turn to look at her and she's giving me a knowing smile.

"I know that look." She says

"Yeah?" I ask and she nods pursing her lips. Fuck those beautiful pink luscious lips. I can just imagine them around my cock.

"Yeah, my brothers give that look to every guy who tries to talk to me. Christian, you do know Abel would never harm her in anyway, right?" she asks me and I sigh nodding my head. But he'd probably would want to hurt her once he finds out his girlfriend had my dick in her mouth and the things I'd like to do to his sister.

"Good, because honestly, Abel just wants to get to know her. It's actually rare for him." I fur my eyebrows. What does she mean by that? I turn to my left and see Haleigh-Beth giggle at something Abel had said. She giggled? She actually fucking giggled. She giggled for _him_? I fur my eyebrows deeper. I finally can understand what my mother feels when she sees something good in me. When she looks at me with nothing but admiration. Here I am looking at my little sister the same way. And right now, she has a small smile and a bit of life in those grey eyes because of Anastacia's twin.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to introduce Haleigh-Beth and maybe y'all can see a bit of where I want to take these characters. I'm not sure if I want to have a short story for Haleigh-Beth yet. She will be a main character and her story is very important to me. So I'm still debating if I'll make her own story anytime soon.**


End file.
